Pyromania
by Baccara
Summary: Roxas just couldn t beat the heat.   Warnings: Lime, Oral


***sigh* Yes, I should be working on my Ouran fic, but I'm having a little trouble with that particular chapter. Besides, I heard this song earlier and my first thought was 'Akuroku', so I had to jump on it. So here it is, my first song-fic, I hope it was worth it.**

**Once again, I own nothing but plot.**

**Song is Pyromania: by Cascada**

* * *

><p>It was hot. More than hot, it was near to broiling. Almost amazing that the temerature could get this high, and even more amazing that anyone could live in these awful conditions. Yes, it seemed like Roxas was an amazing person, surviving this long while the sun was threatening an apocalyptic heatwave outside.<p>

The blonde was slumped on the couch, in nothing more than his boxer shorts in front of a running fan that was doing nothing at all to lower the tempreature in the room, despite it's efforts. He had the tv remote in his hand, as he flipped through different channels on the tv, trying to keep his mind well away from the thoughts of the muggy atmoshpere. It was a tough thing to do, seeing as Roxas was feeling himself melting into the couch, and his limbs turning heavy. Oh, how he wished that he had some sea salt ice cream to help him cool off right now.

Somewhere nearby, Roxas could hear a familiar ringtone sound through the air, a signal that one of his friends were calling. The blonde swung his arm in the general vicinity of the noise, groggily trying to find his phone he thought he had set by him. He hoped that it was close enough for reach, because he sure as hell wasn't going to get up off the couch to find it, as he was diverting all his energy to trying to keep himself cooler. It was obvious that the blonde was experiencing the worst case of heat exhaustion at this time. The summers around here were a total bitch.

Fortunatly enough, his fingers managed to find the hidden cell phone somewhere on the floor near the couch. Lazily, the blonde flipped it open, putting it to his ear. "Hello?" He greeted weakly.

"Hey Roxy." The familiar voice of Roxas's good friend, Axel entered his ear. "You don't sound so good, you okay?"

The young blonde sighed. "It's too damn hot." He whined to the redhead. "I'm wilting over here..."

"That's what I figured." Axel's voice came with a chuckle. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted me pick you up, so we could get ice cream."

At the news of this, Roxas was almost reduced to tears of pure joy. Axel was coming to get him some ice cream, in an air conditioned car no-less! His prayers had been answered! "You. Are. God." Roxas said to the red head gratefully. "I freakin' love you, Ax."

He heard Axel chuckle again. "I know." He replied smugly. "I'll be there in a bit. Don't die on me now."

"See ya." Roxas said, before ending the call.

The blonde couldn't have felt more relieved. How great a friend was Axel to give him a ride to the ice cream shop, right when Roxas needed it most? He could already tatse the sweet tang of the sea-salt flavored treat that was waiting for him.

Roxas picked up the remote once more, flipping throught the channels again. It was still going to be a while, before Axel shows up, so he wasn't going to rush himself to get ready. He didn't have to search long, however, when he finally settled on some sort of music channel, that was playing some sort of catchy rythmic sound to a recorded video. It wasn't the best music that he had heard, but he liked it. Besides that, there really wasn't anything else he found on tv that he wanted to watch either, so he finally dropped the remote, and watched.

"God, it's too hot." The blonde muttered to himself, briefly wondering exactly how much longer it would be until Axel arrives. He layed, sprawled out on the couch, watching some form of music video, while he waited patiently for his friend. The hypnotic beat filled his ears, while he had thoughts of Axel and ice cream in his head. His whole body felt heavy. Even his brain seemed to have gained some sort of weight inside his skull. Did that make sense? He sighed again, his eyes drooping shut.

It was... so... hot...

_**~Pyromania~**_

_"Roxas..." _

_He heard his name from somwhere. It sounded like it was being whispered to him. Who was it? Did he know that voice? It sounded familiar enough. There was also the sound of some sort of music, he couldn't identify either. Something that sounded vaguely electronic._

_"Roxas..." _

_He heard the husky voice again, this time, feeling hot, moist air passing by the shell of his ear. He shivered at the feeling, not being able to help the slight gasp he breathed. He felt something warm and solid moving around him, giving him pleasurful sensations on his body. He was aware that he was lying down, his back touching something soft beneath it. He also became aware that he was still only in his boxers at the moment as well, as every other region of his body was touching to something other than the cotton fabric that was around his waist. This time, Roxas focused himself to open his eyes, non-suspecting of what was going to appear before him. _

_Axel, his arms on either side of Roxas' head, propped up overtop of him. He wore no shirt, as the younger male could see the well defined muscles of his friend, under smooth skin. _

_"Axel?" Roxas was confused. What was going on here? Why was Axel ontop of him? and why was he naked?_

_The redhead only replied with his signature smirk, as he leaned down to lock eyes with the blonde. His green eyes, full of mischief looked into confused, blue ones for a brief moment, before his head went further down. The blonde wanted to ask Axel what was happening, but was caught off guard when a hot, wet tounge touched the skin of his neck. Roxas felt Axel's nose nuzzling under his jaw, while his mouth proceeded to attack his flesh._

**_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma-mania_**

**_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma-mania_**

_"A-Axel!" The blonde stammered. "What are you doing?" He asked his red haired friend. His hands went up in a feeble attempt to push Axel off, immediatly realizing they wouldn't be able to push the sturdy male._

_Axel answered the blonde, by using his teeth to nip the blonde's pale skin, sending a jolting sensation rippling through the younger boy, making him gasp. Deft hands ghosted over the younger boy's sides, leaving goosebumps all over his skin._

**_Call me obsessed_**

**_Call me insane_**

**_Something is creeping through my veins_**

_Roxas could feel his body responding to his friend's touches. His skin was heating up of it's own accord, his pulse began to race, and he felt his lower regions start to wake up as well. There was no stopping the blush from appearing on his face, when he realized that he was being aroused by his friend, feeling a slight hint of embarassment from it. Oh gods why was this happening? Why was he getting turned on by Axel, of all people? He was his best friend, he shouldn't get so turned on by this!_

**_My eyes cannot see_**

**_What's underneath_**

**_I can't stop and you can't stop me_**

_Roxas felt his hands being grabbed, before they were pinned over his head. The mouth on his neck nipped him again, this time his lips where sucking at the pulse at his neck. Roxas could practically feel the skin bruising with the promise of a hickey. He wasn't sure whether the whimper he made was from his confusion of the situation, or from how good the feeling that flowed through him was starting to feel._

_Then, the red haired male returned into Roxas' field of vision, green eyes lighted up like fire. Roxas was so drawn to those hypnotic eyes, he had almost missed the kiss that Axel had planted on his lips. It wasn't anything major, just a touch of the lips, yet Roxas couldn't keep himself from returning it._

**_I'm gonna get this fire started_**

**_Impossible for you to breath_**

**_The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)_**

_They broke apart, only to meet up again. Axel was more demanding this time, sliding his hot tongue over Roxas' lips. Roxas was losing control of himself. The way that Axel was attacking him now, he gladly opened his mouth, to allow his friend access. Roxas`was feeling very strange, his brain was buzzing at the contact the lanky man above him was giving._

**_Cause I'm burning up_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Ah ah ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Ow ow owww(Heat it, heat it up up)_**

_Axel took full advantage of the younger boy's mouth, pushing his tongue past the younger's lips to explore inside. Somewhere in Roxas' head, he new this was wrong, but he couldn't pay attention, when he tasted Axel in his mouth. It was an incredible feeling, having his friend's tongue tangle in his own. There was no fight for dominance, Roxas being so addled by the beautiful sensations he was feeling now. He had no control over his body anymore. He felt so hot, he couldn't put up a fight if he had wanted to anymore._

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Ah ah ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Ow ow owww(Heat it, heat it up up)_**

_Around the time that Roxas' lungs where aching for air, Axel pulled away. A thin thread of saliva connected their bruised lips for a moment, before the red head went back to work attacking the blonde's neck. Roxas wiggled underneath the bigger male, wanting to grasp onto the man ontop of him, but his hands were still pinned. He couldn't sit still, while Axel kept sucking and biting his skin like that._

**_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma-mania_**

**_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma-mania_**

**_I must confess_**

**_A thousand degrees_**

**_Bring out the beast inside of me_**

_Roxas wiggled underneath the spikey red head. This was becoming too much for him. He felt so good, the pleasure was overtaking him. He could feel himself getting hotter, and more worked up. T__he older male continued to tease him, making a slow trail of bruises and bite marks down Roxas' chest. The blonde gasped, when he suddenly felt another spark of pleasure, when Axel decided to close his teeth over one of his nipples. God, if Axel kept this up, he was going to go insane! _

**_Don't be afraid_**

**_Go into the place_**

**_It's gonna melt your fears away_**

_After a moment, Axel stopped abusing Roxas' nipple, coming back up face-to-face with the blonde again. Smiling, he removed his hand from the blonde's, releasing them, before he moved it to his cheek. The smaller boy's head tilted into the palm of Axel's hand, savoring the soft touch, as he was pulled into another seering kiss. There wasn't any tongue this time, yet it was still so stimulating. Roxas couldn't stifle the moan from his throat, which was hungrily devoured by the man above him. _

**_I'm gonna get this fire started_**

**_Impossible for you to breath_**

**_The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)_**

**_And I'm burning up_**

_Releasing his hold on the blonde, sparing him another glance with green, firey eyes, Axel returned to his position on the boy's torso. This time, however, he made a bolder move downwards, trailing his tongue down Roxas' stomach. His hands brushing up at the elastic waistband of the blonde's boxers. Roxas' abs twitched under Axel's deft fingers, as they traced around his beltline. The blonde blushed, as Axel spent a painful amount of time scrutinizing over his waist, while the tent he was currently pitching was so blatantly obvious. His hips rolled of their own accord, silently demanding the red head's attention to the younger's 'problem area'._

_Taking the hint, Axel hooked his fingers around the boy's waistband, yanking the piece of cloth out from underneath him. Hands slid up the boy's thighs, leaving fire dancing in their wake, causing the blonde to quiver in response. The hands continued to tease their way up, grazing smooth skin with calloused palms, creating pleasurable sparks upon Roxas' flesh._

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Ah ah ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Ow ow owww(Don't you see me burning up)_**

_Roxas' breath hitched when he felt the red head's skilled hand finally grasped the shaft of his length. His chest rose and fell, his heartbeat rapidly increasing more and more. Axel`s second hand dragged up, against the Roxas` milky thigh and the syrupy heat, flat palms rbrushins against the goosebumps of his skin, creating more heat as he continued to stroke the boy. Beads of sweat formed on the blonde`s forehead, slicking over his boys like a second skin, the temperature was increasing to an impossible rate underneath the red-head, it was almost sweltering, and it only heightened Roxas` arousal._

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Ah ah ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Ow ow owww(Heat it, heat it up up)_**

**_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma-mania_**

**_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma-mania_**

_Axel held the blonde's hips down with both hands__. Roxas shivered at Axel's heated breath ghosting around his erection. His pinned hips tried to buck, when Axel's lips kissed the head, making Roxas to stifle his moan. The red head continued to tease the organ with little licks and the touch of his lips, leaving Roxas to wiggle under his hold. Finally, Axel looked up from his position at the blonde's face, looking for some sign of assurance, before he continued. With a shaky nod, Roxas gave his yielding approval._

**_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma-mania_**

**_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma-mania_**

**_Soon as the fire is running wild_**

**_I will surrender to Fahrenheit_**

**_And I don't want to apologize_**

_He groaned out loud, as he felt the hot, silky texture of Axel's wet mouth over his length. He was in cloud nine right now, feeling so high up from the pleasure his friend was giving him. Any feelings of guilt or shame the blonde had left was immediatley banished, as he succumbed to the sensation of nirvana in him. It was so hot, so good, he felt like he was melting from Axel's mouth._

_"A-Axel." The blonde called out in between his own gasps and moans. His hands grasped the soft red spikes on the older male's head._

**_It's getting hot, hot and I'm burning up_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Ah ah ow_**

_Axel began to work double time, bobbing his head up and down Roxas' length, running his tounge along the underside. Roxas went wild underneath the red head, shamelessly crying out in pleasure, while Axel continued to service him. He felt his gut tightening up like a white hot spring, threatening to release itself without the blonde's consent. _

_"Axel!" He didn't want this to be over yet. "Axel!" Just a little more time, a little more time was all he was asking for._

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Ow ow owww(Heat it, heat it up up)_**

_"Axel!" The blonde warned. _

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

_"I'm almost- aah!" He gasped._

**_Pyromania_**

**_Ah ah ow_**

**_Pyromania_**

**_Pyromania ow_**

**_Ow ow-_**

**-Fucking cold!-**

Roxas bolted up, startled by the sudden freezing water that doused his body, taking him out of his dream and wringing out his grogginess in one go. "What the fuck!" He shouted on pure impulse. He didn't usually swear like that, but dammit when you get startled awake, finding yourself dripping wet with icy cold water it's easy to just blurt out the first profanity that came to mind.

"Thank god." He heard an all too familiar voice from above him. Sure enough, when Roxas looked up, there was Axel, with an empty water bottle in hand, and a look of relief on his face.

"Axel?" Roxas asked confusedly. Last time he checked, he was recieving a blowjob from the red head, wasn't he?

"I thought you were a gonner." Axel kneeled to the floor, so he could talk to the blonde face to face. "When I got here, expecting you to be all pumped up about getting ice cream, I found you on the floor, passed out and pale as a ghost." He explained to Roxas. "I thought for sure you got heatstroke or something."

He was passed out? So, it was all a dream, or some crazy hallucination from the heat? Roxas wasn't having sex with his best friend. It never happened... But if that was the case, why was the blonde feeling somewhat disappointed instead of relieved? It's wasn't as if he ever thought about him in that sort of light before today, he couldn't be attracted to him, right?

Before he could ponder these thoughts any further, Roxas felt himself being pulled into Axel's chest, into a gentle hug. "Don't scare me like that, man." He heard Axel mumble into his blonde spikes of hair.

The way the older male spoke, hugging the blonde, showed Roxas how worried Axel actually was. For some reason it made Roxas' heart skip a beat, thinking how much the red haired man actually cared. Sure, Axel was a good friend, but after today, could Roxas ever look at him the same way again?

'... Ah to hell with it.' Roxas thought to himself, deciding he would figure it out later. He returned the older male's hug, assuring his friend that he was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked that little piece of randomness.<strong>

**BTW: Studies show that people who give reviews are less likely to get heatsroke.**


End file.
